The Birds and the Bees
by ThatFoxyGrin
Summary: Nessie catches her parents in an intimate position. Bella sends Jacob to explain to her what went on. How does she take it? Jake/Nessie one-shot fluff. Please R&R, Rated T just in case


**Another one-shot fluff between Jake and Nessie. Yeah, I love putting Jake in awkward situations. xD Nessie is about 9-10 in this. Go ahead and R, E&R (Read, Enjoy and Review).**

**Summary: Nessie catches her parents in an intimate position. Bella sends Jacob to explain to her what went on. How does she take it?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't claim that I own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own the notebook laptop I wrote it on, the brain that thought it out and the fingers that typed it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie P.O .V.**

I was _never _so embarrassed!

I did not know better when I heard gasping and moaning coming from Mom and Dad's room. I did not know what to expect when I opened the door to a sight that would haunt me forever. Well… maybe I did – but…

My rosy cheeks must have turned blood red when I had come in on my parents in a very… weird position. And, of course, dad chickened out and mom was just as embarrassed as I was, so she sent Jacob.

Could she have chosen a worse person?

I was sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around my knees when Jacob came in. He looked perfectly uncomfortable with this, and I could understand why.

He cleared his throat as he entered my room and sat down next to the bed on the bed-stool.

"So, Nessie," he began. I could tell he had no idea where to start with this. I pitied my wolf that he had to go through this. I had a faint idea of what was in store because most of my school friends had 'the talk' already.

It would not have been much of a big deal, after I got over the initial shock, if it wasn't Jake doing it.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize his long pause before he started talking again with a bit more confidence.

"Your mom and dad are truly sorry that you had to see that," he started again in a different way, "and sent me to clear it up for you."

I sighed, wishing that he'd just hurry up and get it over with.

"Well… Nessie, have you heard about the birds and the bees?" he questioned, avoiding my eyes. I felt a faint blush play on my cheeks.

I had heard my friends talk about that, but it was never in detail. I shook my head, my eyes wide with curiosity as I anticipated his answer.

"Well," he continued with a sigh, "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-," He stopped right in the middle of his explanation, all courage and confidence he had a minute ago wiped off.

His gaze flickered around the room as he rethought his strategy. I couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar queasiness in my stomach.

_Maybe I should leave, it would do us both a favor, _I thought. I almost got off the bed, when Jacob started talking again.

"Nessie, your mom and dad love each other a lot, and they express that by, what you just experienced…sex" His voice cracked at the end.

My stomach did flip-flops when I heard that word. Some of the kids in my class had mentioned it before, but it did not have the same effect on me then, as it had now.

"Nothing is wrong with… sex… and it is, well, it is how you were brought into the world," the black haired Quileute continued.

It was impossible to imagine that I was born through something that looked so… heinous.

The way daddy had looked at me when I had entered – with those deep eyes with an emotion I could not read – it seemed all too scary and... What was the word I was looking for? Oh yeah, predatory.

I stared at Jacob for a while as his glance was to the ceiling. As I did so, images of dad hovering over mom filled my mind. I blinked them out of my head and imagined how daddy was feeling since he could read my mind.

He was probably very angry with himself for leaving the door unlocked. What was with that anyways? Why _was _the door unlocked? I shrugged it off as I noticed Jacob's head now in his hands.

I shot him a sympathetic glance. This was worse for him to explain that it was for me to soak in. Even though we both would probably benefit from this experience, in the way that our bond would become somewhat stronger, it was still a terrifying one.

I slid off of my bed to where Jacob sat on the bed-stool with his back hunched over and his head in his arms. I put my hand on his back in a sympathetic gesture.

He looked up to me when he felt the contact and I gave him a wary smile.

"How about we continue this… never?" I offered with a hint of a tease in my voice.

Jacob answered with his usual, "Sure, sure," but this time it was coated with relief. He got off of the bed and began to walk out of the room. I giggled at his eagerness to leave.

He was almost through the door when he turned around and looked at me again. He stared at the ceiling like he was trying to remember what he had forgotten to say.

It took a few minutes before he finally began to talk, and all the while I waited patiently.

"Renesmee," he began, using my full name. I frowned with disgust. I much rathered the name 'Nessie'.

"I want you to know that you can come to us, your mom, dad and I, whenever you feel uncomfortable about something, or you want to know about something." I knew the 'something's he was talking about.

"Know that you can trust us for these things," he went on. I heard him whisper _'Well, at least _some _of us,' _through his teeth.

I laughed at his silent comment and he realized that his whisper wasn't soft enough. I waited for him to continue speaking or something, but instead he came towards me and pulled me into an embrace.

It was a warm, big-brother like hug, and he ruffled my brown curls. Then he turned to walk out the door for the second time with me patting him on the back a saying, "Go on out big guy, I'll search up more about you-know-what on the net," with a bright teasing smile.

He walked out of my room with a, "Sure, sure," and was out of my sight. I slammed my door and jumped onto my bouncy bed.

Ha! Like if I was gonna search up you-know-what on the net. Pshhaaaww!

* * *

**Poor Jakie, again. XD I hope this one-shot was good. ;3 I kept starting and stopping writing other chapters and an idea for this came to me. I've never been given 'the talk' to sorry if this had 'Failnessmentdom' written all over it. I tried to imagine how It'd be if it were my brother explaining it to me.**

**Anyways, please review, I'd appreciate it. ;3 No flames, please?**


End file.
